<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Her Home by Gas_Canister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812941">Taking Her Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gas_Canister/pseuds/Gas_Canister'>Gas_Canister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gas_Canister/pseuds/Gas_Canister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Chie/Yukiko fanfic<br/>Takes place right after Yukiko is rescued from the Midnight Channel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Her Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is inspired by Tumblr user Candidate of Loyalty, who's Persona 4 Trans Naoto mod made the game playable!<br/>They have that mod and other Persona mods here: <a href="https://candidateofloyalty.tumblr.com/personamods">Persona Mods</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yukiko leaned heavily against Chie as they walked home. They'd made it out of the Junes and were walking in the rain. They moved slowly, Chie holding her up as Yukiko carefully walked along. They both were huddled close under an umbrella, making their way through the streets. Yukiko tried to focus on walking, to distract herself from the feeling of Chie's arms around her. She looked over at Chie for a moment, thinking back to what her Shadow had said. </p><p>Chie looked back, concern evident on her face. "What's wrong? Do we need to stop?" Her prince, who'd always tried to protect her, who'd always been there for her. Yukiko blinked as she realized she hadn't said anything.</p><p>"I'm fine," she said too quickly, "Well, as fine as I can be right now."</p><p>"We can stop if you need a rest."</p><p>Yukiko sighed, shaking her head. "We're already making horrid time. We can't stop."</p><p>Chie looked around. "Well, I have an idea." She didn't sound too sure of it.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah." Chie scratched the back of her neck. "It's probably not a good idea, but it would be faster."</p><p>"I trust you." It was the truth, of course. There was no one she trusted more.</p><p>Chie's face flushed. "Well, uh, ok. Here." She handed Yukiko the umbrella. In the moment of confusion as she held the umbrella, Chie moved. Yukiko felt her feet leave the ground as Chie swept her up, holding her bridal style.</p><p>They both looked at each other for a moment, blushing furiously. Yukiko opened her mouth to say something, but Chie looked down the road. "Let's go!" she yelled, sprinting off with Yukiko in her arms.</p><p>The sudden start made Yukiko cling hard to Chie, and drop the umbrella. As the drops of rain hit her, she looked behind them to the umbrella on the ground. She tugged on Chie's tracksuit, "The umbrella!" Chie kept running, leaving the umbrella behind, not looking down at Yukiko. "Chie!"</p><p>Chie let out a giggle, then a chuckle, and finally a full-blown laugh. She threw her head back up to the heavens, greeting the rain as it fell on her laughing as she ran full-speed down the street.</p><p>Yukiko couldn't help herself. She laughed too. The two of them laughed as the rain pelted them. They laughed all the way home.</p><p>Eventually the laughter faded. Yukiko stayed holding tightly to Chie as she silently ran. The rain pattered on the ground around them, and Chie's heavy footfalls slapped against the wet pavement. Yukiko's head rested against Chie's chest. She felt calm and happy, despite being rained on and bounced with every long step Chie took. She looked up, recognizing the area. "Chie, stop here," she said sitting up more.</p><p>"But, the rain," Chie protested, slowing down but looking around for an overhang.</p><p>Yukiko laughed a little. "We're both already drenched."</p><p>"Oh." Chie stopped in the street, looking down at their clothes.</p><p>Yukiko patted Chie's hand, and Chie gently put Yukiko down. "I can walk from here. The Inn's just over there."</p><p>Chie immediately began to protest. "But-"</p><p>"It'll raise less questions if I come home alone." She reached up and brushed a wet strand of hair out of Chie's face. "I'll be ok, I promise."</p><p>Chie frowned, her face red from Yukiko's gesture. "Ok. Just, call me tomorrow morning, ok?"</p><p>Yukiko smiled. "Of course."</p><p>They both realized how close they were to each other. Their bodies still pressed up against each other in the rain. The sound of the rain falling faded away as they stared into each other's eyes. Chie hesitated for a moment before she swallowed hard. "Listen, Yukiko, I need to tell you something."</p><p>Yukiko felt her heart skip a beat. All she could do was nod.</p><p>"I wanted to earlier, back in the castle but... ummm..." she took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. "Yukiko, I'm sorry. I know that we're best friends, and that means so much to me, it really does! And, I'm sorry if this ruins it but... I," she stopped, blinking away tears.</p><p>Yukiko reached forward, taking her hand in her own. She gave it a gentle squeeze, and gave Chie the courage to continue.</p><p>"I want more. I need more. It's selfish and stupid and I'm sorry if this ruins everything we have, but I don't just want to be friends with you." Chie's words rushed out of her, trying to get it all out before she lost her nerve. "I love you, Yukiko. I want to be with you, I-" In a moment, her fears overtook her. She froze as she stared down at Yukiko, unable to speak anymore, unable to move, only waiting.</p><p>She didn't have to wait long.</p><p>Yukiko's answer was a kiss. A long and deep kiss. She threw her arms around Chie and pulled her close. They stayed like that for a moment, then another, and another. Yukiko pulled back when Chie finally moved again, only to be pulled closer as Chie grabbed her.</p><p>The second kiss was even better than the first, she decided.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>